cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Egg
Overview "Easter Egg" is the slang term used to describe a hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, CD, DVD, computer program, video game, or other computer related product. The "City of" franchise has many easter eggs hidden within it. Many of what at first seem to be Easter Eggs are infact Ingame References and can be found there. Visual References *A photo of the beta city of heroes design team can be found behind the nurse's counter in most hospitals. * In Mercy Island prior to the launch of the Black Market, a suspiciously familiar 1980's Freightliner cabover semi could be seen parked, at location 2078.5 239.1 990.5; it has since been replaced by the standard Black Market truck, which is colored blue (like Powered Convoy), has a changed license plate that no longer begins with "OP," and lacks the stripe on the closed side of its trailer. Note that the trucks parked at Wentworths in hero zones have the same new cab as the Black Market trucks, but retain the striped trailers of the original. Image:Optimus Prime.JPG * In the Hellforge neighborhood of Sharkhead Isle, Hellforge is a three-dimensional representation of the old Cryptic Studios logo. Image:CrypticLogo medium.jpg Image:Hellforge.jpg * In Grandville, deep in the tunnels under the zone, can be found a Developer's Dungeon, with cubes for most of the design team. Image:Grandville Egg 01.jpg Image:Grandville Egg 02.jpg screenshot_110530-16-44-31.jpg|Hidden Dev Room "Wing Protectors Of The Dark", and coaltion Found It baby Yeah * .In the Northwest part of St. Martial there is a skeleton that appears as if it is being hanged from the large tree. If the camera view gets too close, the skeleton disappears. * In Wentworths' back storage room, there are pinball machines with the City of Heroes splash page on the back. Image:CityPinball.jpg Names See Ingame References. Powers Sometime before April 2005, a couple of powers were added to the pigg files. Based upon Positron's post regarding the 2006 Jester badge image, they were probably just added as an April Fool's joke on the people who went looking into the pigg data files. Badges The Jester badge image was added to the pigg data files around the beginning of March, 2006. The image led to much talk about the possiblility of an April Fool's event. After April had come and gone, Positron revealed the joke by saying: April's Fool never being gettable IS the joke. It was put into the files as a joke badge that was never going to be given out. There is no honest way to get this badge, and there was never anything planned, either. The only way to get the badge is to be a dev and use a special command, and even then, it doesn't last upon zoning. The Egg Hunter Badge can be found inside the Cryptic Lounge, a small room hidden in Faultline. Emotes The dice7 emote is unlocked by earning the Burkholder's Bane Badge for Heroes. Image:Dice 7.jpg The ListenStolenPoliceBand emote is unlocked with the Outlaw BadgeBackAlleyBrawler confirms ListenStolenPoliceBand Image:Badge question mark.png Mercedes Lackey Books There is a shelf of Mercedes Lackey books downstairs at the back of the university library in Croatoa. Lackey is a regular player in the game and this object acknowledges that as well as the good relationship between Lackey and the game development team. Lackey has contributed to COH mythos by writing a short story for an online COH publication. The "Secret Worlds" stories apparently grew out of a group of friends that played with Lackey. Lackey reports that she tends to play almost exclusively hero side; disliking the idea of being a villain. Events NPCs External Links Wikipedia on Easter Eggs References Category:In-jokes